


Take Me To You

by ray_h12



Category: GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Top Kim Yugyeom, got7 mocking each other, horny jail here i come, why am i like this, yes im a hoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ray_h12/pseuds/ray_h12
Summary: you finally get to start a proper life, new school, new home, and a new group of friends that bring a welcomed amount of chaos into your life, but that one boy seems to flip everything upside down when you both decide you have feelings for each other.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and im whipped for kim yugyeom, i don't think this story will have too many chapters but i hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> warnings: swearing, crude humour, members making fun of each other, mentions of family issues.

you wave at your grandmother as she leaves you at the school gates and heads to work, she was worried about you since it's your first day at school, well another school. this had been your third school within the past two years until your grandma finally had enough of your mothers actions and took you instead. you were grateful since your mother wasn't the best at being a mother, and now you're in a completely different country with a completely new life ahead of you, and it scared you shitless. you had to actually stick around this time, it was alot easier before since you knew you'd be moving again anyway so you just kept to yourself and went through the schools unnoticed. you felt nervousness wrap around you as you walk into the office, the receptionist recognizing you and smiling sweetly "y/n right? well we have a buddy placed for you to show you around and help you settle in" she explains as she hands you your timetable, the door opening behind you and suddenly the receptionists smile is wide and bright. 

"good morning miss, you're looking beautiful as always" the woman laughs at the boy "oh Jackson you're just like your father such a sweet talker, this is y/n shes the new student you were told about" you turn to the boy to introduce yourself but you were left speechless when the annoyingly hot boy takes your hand gently and places a soft kiss onto it "it is so wonderful to meet you y/n, my name is Jackson Wang and i hope someone as beautiful as yourself would like to be friends" you look at the boy in awe and just nod, attempting to gather your thoughts. "um well... it's nice to meet you.." you smile at him and he returns it.

you both walk to the first class "so we just have math first and then English, the only classes that we have separately are the electives" the charming smile he had as he explained everything was addictive to look at.

He seems to notice your anxious behaviour as you play with your fingers "dont worry im here for you if you have any questions or even just need a friend im here" he smiles giving you a large sense of relief as you smile back. you both walk into the classroom after knocking "good morning miss, this is the new student y/n" you tried to hide behind Jackson, quickly smiling at the teacher before seating you at the front with Jackson heading to his seat in the back.

You felt all the stares of the students burn through the back of your head, you hated it.

***

when class ended Jackson dragged you to the next one, then took you around the school during the lunch break, showing you where everything is before he took you to one of the tables with a group of very loud boys sitting there. "JACKSON WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN" a voice shrieks out, and it shocked you that such a pretty boy could yell that high "im showing around y/n shes the new girl I told you guys about, y/n these are my friends" they all introduce themselves before Jackson sighs "wheres gyeom? I told him to be here so he can meet y/n" "it's alright Jackson not everyone needs to meet me" you smile at him before he leaves you breathless with his own charming smile

After the lunch break, you had a free period while Jackson had class, so you wandered to the library. Walking between the bookcases before making a turn and running straight into a hard wall, stumbling backwards and falling onto the floor "oh my god are you okay??" Strong hands help you up and you look up at the boy and freeze up. He was gorgeous.

"I guess you really fell for me didn't ya?" He beams at the dry laugh you let out "sorry about that i should've paid attention." You couldn't stop looking at his features and analyzing it all, and you came to the conclusion that even his imperfections made him even more annoyingly attractive. "Are you gonna keep staring at me or would you like to know my name?" His comment causing heat to burn through your cheeks "right, im y/n its nice to meet you."

"Its wonderful to meet you y/n, im kim yugyeom" he leans in and moves a piece of your hair out of your face "there we go, someone so pretty shouldn't hide it" he smiles at you, a wink being sent your way causing you to fluster even more "oh um...well thank you..." he laughs and pinches one of your cheeks "you're so red, its adorable, let's go sit together" he drags you to a table and you both sit down "so you must be the new girl my friend told me about, Jackson's your buddy right?" You nod and he grins "perfect then you can just sit with us at lunch"

***  
You and yugyeom had spent the whole free period chatting and making stupid jokes, you felt so comfortable with this boy. Maybe it's his goofy nature or the way he seems to think everything you do is amazing, you've never met someone like him and it scared a small part of you.

He seems to really enjoy dragging you around the school and so openly flirting with you and it strangely made you feel bubbly. Why was he being so nice? Are all of Jacksons friends like this? You seemed to drown in your doubts as yugyeom dragged you towards the lunch table, the boys all yelling and calling you both over. "Get your crummy hands off of y/n gyeom" Jackson jokingly slaps his hand "im just showing people that i have placed my claim, the next step is to write gyeom on the back of her foot" you couldn't help but laugh along at his stupid joke as his friends all mock him.

"At least y/n appreciates my jokes" he pouts and attempts to sulk in your arms before mark moves you away, sending a smug look towards the tall boy, who now whines as well "hey! No fair."

After the chaos calms down, you and the 7 boys are now eating your lunch, and even though it was the furthest thing from peaceful, you felt at ease. All of them looking towards your lunch box in awe "y/n where did you buy that so i can buy 60 of them?" You giggle at youngjaes eager look. "My grandma makes them, here you guys can try some" you put the food in the middle so they could all reach, and soon enough they were all in mad love with your grandmother.

"Can we come over please, this is the best thing I've ever eaten" mark pleads as the others agree. "I dont know how my grandma would feel about my coming home from my first day of school, with 7 males" you were shocked at how eager they were, usually people dont care to actually treat you as a friend. "Guys y/n is right, that's very rude and disrespectful to her grandmother we should ask first-" jinyoung gets cut off my bambam "or na, for someone with the word young in his name you are such an old hag" bambam seems to regret this as soon as jinyoung sends him a glare. "I say, whatever is comfortable with y/n" yugyeom smiles at you, leaving you with another shy smile to grow on your face.

"I mean if you guys aren't messy i guess she won't mind, just dont be rude and she won't beat you up" they all laugh but quiet down quickly when you send them a serious expression "she will beat you up." They all nod hurriedly before you all finish your food.

***

You, yugyeom and Jackson stand outside the gate waiting for the others to meet you. While Jackson was further explaining what you didn't understand in math, yugyeom seemed to just be looking at you, looking away whenever you'd look towards him, or turning beet red when you would make eye contact with him. It was....adorable. "damn guys get a room or smth, I didn't ask to see this much eye fucking today" Jackson bluntly exposes you both as you fluster at the comment and look away embarrassed. "Hey i dont mind any type of fucking" yugyeom attempts to seem calm but his red ears are enough proof, as well as Jackson's scoff "boi you are a whole ass virgin and you know it." As yugyeom looks at Jackson with betrayal at the laugh you let out, the other boys finally join you three and you begin the journey to your home.

once you arrive home and walk in your grandma rushes towards the front door "y/n! how was your first day" she hugs you tightly and showers you with kisses, which you still werent used to "uh..thank you grandma it was good, i made some friends and theyre outside and i was wondering if its okay if they joined us for dinner" you take off your school jacket and place your shoes in their spot, your grandma beems excitedly "you made friends already wow! of course they can come in." you call for the boys and your grandmas bright smile slightly fades as she sees the 7 boys walk in. "hello ma'am its wonderful to meet you and thank you for allowing us into your home" jb smiles at your grandma as he speaks with amazing respect that seemed to win your grandma over almost immediately. "oh what a sweet young man, please come in and make yourselves feel at home" they all introduce themselves to your grandmother and then move into the living room but before you could follow them she pulls you close and smiles at you "7 boys are a big much but im still happy you found friends, they all seem like well rounded boys, especially that jb boy" she pushes you into the living room.

"um...so that's my grandma, dinner will be in a few hours so im sorry if that's a long wait-" "y/n calm down, we didn't come here to eat it was just a joke, you're our friend now so we wanted to come and greet you in your new home" Jackson cuts you off before he chuckles at your embarrassed expression. "oh uh right well what would you guys want to do" you sit down on the floor and jinyoung takes out his books "why dont we finish some of our homework together so we can help you if you have any questions?" the others agree and you all start doing some of your work.

you've always had trouble with certain subjects, and numbers especially cause you trouble, so when you started with your math homework you felt your brain go into confusion. you look up at the other boys as they work on it with ease and you felt too embarrassed to ask for any of their help "look at you guys, working hard on your homework" your grandma walks in placing drinks on the table in front of everyone along with some snacks. "y/n sweetie we can work on it together later" she pats your shoulders as you sink from embarrassment as the boys look at you. expecting them to make fun of you, you just look at your workbook in silence until you notice yugyeom move onto the floor next to you "i can help you, i had trouble with math too until mark taught me an easy way to do the equations" he smiles sweetly at you, and you look at his features attempting to find any signs of judgment. why is he so nice? you met 6 hours ago and you already feel comfortable with them.

your grandma smiles "perfect, yugyeom can help you" she sends you a strange look before walking away.

***

you finally solved one of the questions without help and you look up at yugyeom with excitement "it worked, thank you" he smiles, sitting close to you "ill stay here and guide you through the rest." true to his word, he helps you through the rest of your work and he cheers you on when you get something right without help, it was...a strange feeling, but your heartfelt warm at how sweet he was acting. "damn Jackson was right, you two should really get a room" bambam smirks at his best friends embarrassed glare as yugyeom attempts to regain himself "dont worry about him y/n he's just mad he's too dumb to teach you math" you all laugh before your grandma calls you over for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love this concept so much, and I'm very much whipped for yugyeom still, so here's another chapter!
> 
> warnings : crude humour, sexual jokes and references, kissing, mentions of masturbation, lots of sexual frustration and i don't know what else i missed.

***1 MONTH LATER***

you found yourself adapting alot easier than you expected, and thanks to the help of your very loud friends you have been able to let go of some fear you had from any of your past and instead allowed yourself to let these people in. they were at your house almost every day, the other days you would visit their houses. all their families were so kind and sweet to you, their sisters telling you how sorry they feel for you, and their brothers mocking them, this all only allowed you to feel so close to them all. 

you enjoyed the company of all the boys but when you were with yugyeom you felt like you were on cloud nine, his smile, his stupid laugh, the way he's always dancing around and goofing off, the way he can make you laugh so hard without even trying, everything about him seemed to draw you in, and you didn't seem to mind. your grandma loved all the boys, always joking about them all being boyfriend material and how she loved jinyoung and jb the most. that morning she asked you about yugyeom out of nowhere "so, ive noticed you and yugyeom are getting pretty close...anything you wanna talk about?" she nudges you excitedly, your grandma is quite young, since your mother got you at a young age, there was only around 20 years between you and her. you feel bad that you sometimes struggle with returning her affection but she never seems to show you that it bothers her.

"um what do you mean? i mean yeah i guess we're pretty close.." you couldn't stop the heat from rushing to your cheeks as her smile widens even more "oh my god! you like him!!" she squeals causing your face to burn even more but you seem to shock her with your blunt answer, "i think i do" and with that thought running through your head all day at school, you found yourself being caught staring more than once.

"Something wrong?" yugyeom asks when he catches you looking at him for the fifth time that day, you only quickly shake your head as you attempt to hide the way your cheeks heat up at his smile. later that day Jackson confronted you and when you admitted you felt something, he seemed as happy as he can be ''hell yes! you two are so adorable and stupid like come on the boy had been drooling over you since the first day you came here, and he just makes it so fucking obvious that he likes you" you look at him with wide eyes "you really think he likes me?" Jackson laughs and holds your shoulders gently "y/n sweetie he has been non-stop talking about you ever time you aren't in the room."

you felt nervous when last period came up, you have p.e with yugyeom and watching him run around during dodgeball was strangely the most entertaining thing you could ever see. "y/n!" he calls as he runs over to you, panting and wiping away some of his sweat "are you feeling any better?" you just pout and shake your head "i think i need to go to the nurse's office.."

the look of absolute concern that grows on his face sends butterflies to your stomach as he quickly talks to the coach and rushes back to you, taking you out of the gym in a hurry "quick before she leaves for the day, do you want me to carry you?? are you in pain??" he asks you with panic before you laugh, shutting him up. "yugyeom im fine...I just wanted a reason to talk to you....alone..." you try to gather some confidence as yugyeom looks at you smugly "ohhhh y/n if you wanted me alone you just had to ask" he jokes around but seems to catch on at your seriousness "um.. is everything okay y/n?"

you breathe in before pulling him into a tight hug, "oh um thanks?" he hugs back holding you close "are you okay? you've been acting strange all day" you move away and huff as the bell rings, its now or never was all you thought before you panicked pulling him down and pressing your lips to his. 

he freezes up and you move away, quickly regretting your decision you decide to run away, ignoring anything else. 

***

you pace around your room wishing you didn't even wake up this morning, but you're pulled out of your thoughts when your grandma tells you someone is at the door for you, and to add to your embarrassment, its yugyeom. "you two go talk, ill bring some snacks in" she walks away as you and yugyeom awkwardly shuffle into your bedroom, only to stand there awkwardly. "well um...hows your afternoon been?" you attempt to ignore the elephant in the room, but yugyeom didn't seem to like that idea as he silently walks up to you, holding your cheeks and pulling you into a gentle kiss. you didnt know how to react, you mind seemed to be all over the place as he moves away smiling softly "that should've been our first kiss" you gulp, nodding slightly. 

"i mean im not saying i didn't enjoy your way of confessing but it was a bit strange" he chuckles before a wide grin forms on his face "i can't believe this is actually happening, i just, i like you so so much and you're so cute and sweet and you make me laugh so much and i just think your so amazing and i just wanna hug you all the time and when you kissed me i just couldn't believe it and-" your grandma walks in, both of you quickly moving away as she places the tray of snacks on your bedside table. 

"Have fun you two, dont make too much noise" she laughs as you both move further away from each other from embarrassment.

When she closes the door behind her, yugyeom grins once more and pulls you close "go out with me on Saturday, we will watch any movie you want then hang out at my house after" the way he looks at you with sincerity makes you nod eagerly. "I would love to"

You couldn't help but giggle at how excited he became, leaning in and kissing your cheek over and over. It was then when you realised you are both going to struggle to keep your hands to yourselves. 

His hands gently wander down your shoulders and arms, softly rubbing your small hands. It was all sweet with good intentions but you couldn't stop your mind from going to other places, especially when this tall giant makes himself so small just to hug you tightly and bury his face in your neck. You slowly push him away and smile shyly "i um, i think we should calm down a bit..." he tilts his head at you in confusion "calm down? About what" he looked so adorable with his hair slightly messy and his eyes wide with curiosity, and his lips pulling into a slight pout.

You couldn't help the way your heartfelt for this dummy, "i just thought we should calm down with the touching and stuff.." he quickly moves away and begins apologising if he made you uncomfortable "im so so so sorry im such an idiot i shouldn't have been so rude please dont hate me" he stops himself from hugging you so you decide to hug him and laugh slightly "no you dummy, dont feel bad, i dont mind the skinship, i like it alot and i know you're a touchy person in general. I just meant with the more um...extra stuff. Like i wouldn't want us to get carried away since well..." he looks at you waiting for you to finish "since?" A small smirk plays on his lips. 

"Since we...i....well..." you huff "since we're both pretty inexperienced we might be more...sensitive.." you looked everywhere but at him before he bursts out laughing, slowly walking you backwards until you're pressed against the wall of your room.

His hand is placed beside your head as he cages you in, thriving over the look on your face as he leans in close to you. "So you're scared...because you're horny...or its because you think i can't control myself..." he hums, his smirk causing your body to feel hot all over. "Well..i...i guess?" You gulp, his sculpted neck being exposed to you as he rolls his head back with a fake laugh. "Maybe your right...if you keep looking at me like that i probably won't be able to hold myself together since you just look so fuckable.." you have to gulp down the whimper you wanted to let out. 

"You think i dont see how you look at me? I thought i was horny until i picked up on that" he places soft kisses along your jaw "but im a respectful young man and will listen to what my girlfriend wants...I'll see you tomorrow" he leaves you with a kiss on your hand, walking out with you left there, a hot mess. 

Yugyeom sits down with your grandma before leaving "im sure you've noticed by now that i have feelings for y/n" he speaks in a formal tone that has your grandma amused. "Yugueom sweetie even our cat noticed" he looks down shyly before continuing with fake bravado he attempts to gather "i would like to ask your permission to go out with her. Ma'am, i really like her alot and she's such an amazing girl and i really want to give her the best and i know im just a senior in high school but when i think of my future i feel so much happier when she's in it, so please can i have the honour of going out with her?" He gulps, his fists clenching from the anxiety of your grandma declining.

She smiles softly and pats his shoulder "you're a very sweet boy, and im so happy that y/n has someone like you around, the choice goes back to her but i appreciate you asking for my opinion, and i know you won't hurt her because i think Jackson would kill you" she jokes which helps yugyeom calm down a bit.

"Thank you ma'am" she tsks at him "call me nana or grandma, yeah im young but i ain't no ma'am"

***NEXT DAY***

You hum happily as you eat breakfast quickly, smiling to yourself like an idiot as you feel bubbly all over. Your grandma only smiling at you "ive never seen you so happy" you look down embarrassed but she just pulls you into a warm hug which you return easily "im so glad that you have someone to feel this way for, i love you my sweet girl" she pinches your cheeks as you grin happily.

"Oh, by the way, yugyeom has been standing outside waiting for you for 15 minutes" she walks away as you bolt to wear your shoes "why didn't you tell me??" You whine as you rush outside, yugyeom turning around with a smile "good morning! I thought you slept in, i should've woken you up myself" he grins taking your hand with his before dragging you away towards the school.

He dropped you off at your first class, telling you to message him if you need anything before walking into class yo see Jackson looking at you smugly. "When you asked me about yugyeom i didnt think you would be so bold" he wiggles his eyebrows as you facepalm at the embarrassment of yesterday. "Im guessing he told you" you look at him still cringing at your actions as the boy beside you laughs, "told us? The boy was scream on the group chat, then died while talking to us on face time, you caused him to malfunction" he laughs more as your face grows red.

"It was so cute 'JACKSON SHE KISSED ME, I GOT KISSED' poor bastard you have him whipped, but we both know how whipped you are too" he nudges you attempting to poke the embarrassment out of you. 

You look up at him worriedly "im...scared..." the boys face suddenly changes into a serious look as he pats your back gently. "I understand, its your first relationship and it must be scary, but we're all here for you whenever you need someone, especially me. You're like my little sister i wont ever let anything happen to you" he smiles causing your heart to fill with comfort and warmth.

" Thank you Jackson, you really helped alot' you smile at him as class starts.

***

You and yugyeom attempted to act normal at lunch but the other boys didn't use that as an option. "Y/n has the biggest balls, just straight up no words just smacking lips, she one-ups you so hard yugyeom" they continue to tease him and you pout "come on guys just because you know one story doesnt mean you know the rest of it" you defend yugyeom but he only smiles at you "it's alright let them tease they're all just jealous that the youngest has a sexy girlfriend when they're all single losers" he goes back to eating not realising how his words got to you.

You couldn't stop smiling...he called you his girlfriend in front of them all and you didn't understand why it meant so much. "Oh my god look at her, he's already got her heart, i can't believe he did it so quick" jinyoung points at your goofy smile, the other boys aweing as yugyeom just eats with a smug look on his face.

"They're acting all wholesome now but watch how they won't even be able to keep their hands to themselves" bambam comments with the others agreeing nonchalantly, you and yugyeom looking at each other with embarrassment, but he seemed to also have a hint of pride in his eyes.

Most of the day was spent with longing looks at the boys mocking those longing looks, it didn't bother either of you knowing the boys are just goofing around. It was bothering you, how his lips just wouldn't leave your thoughts, how soft and plump they were when he kissed you yesterday. You tried to get it out of your head, you really tried but it seemed to be a haunting thought, but what you didn't know was yugyeom was thinking the exact same thing. The image of you caged between his arms drove him mad, every minute left of the last period that past felt like hours since all he wanted was to see your flustered face and to be the reason for it. If he keeps thinking this way he's going to end up causing a scene in his pants that will only have his best friends laughing at him for the next century. So he decides to ignore anything about you as much as he could until school hours ended, and as soon as that bell rang he bolded out of the classroom door, rushing down to your class, flashing you a bright smile as he attempts to hide his panting.

"Im walking you home" he drags you away with no other option, and you didn't seem to mind at all, and you both enjoyed your time together as you walk side by side. "I couldn't stop thinking about you" he speaks boldly, causing a bright smile to pull at your lips "i was thinking about you as well..." he looks at you with a goofy smile "i just wanna keep you in my arms all the time, i dont know why but i was able to control my feelings for weeks until yesterday when we..." he pauses to clear his throat "...kissed and i just..." you giggle, placing your palm over his mouth "stop talking, you're too cute and it makes me wanna hug the shit out of you, yeah we kissed, yeah i wanna do it again" he blinks at you, and the way his ears burn pink warms you up.'

"My grandma isn't home, would you like coming in for a while?" You look up at him, attempting to hide your embarrassment. Yugyeom on the other hand was struggling to hold himself together at the way your big doe eyes looked up at him, your cheeks turning that cute pink shade as you play with your sleeves. "Well? Dont make a girl ask twice" you felt your cheeks burn as he looks down at you in awe, only giving you a quick nod, which was all you needed before you drag him into your house.

somehow both of you were even more awkward when you sat in your room. "um...what do you wanna do?" you look at him shyly. "oh my god dont look at me like that" he pouts as he continues "you really wanna make me seem like the boy that can't control his hormones." his goofy comment pulls a laugh out of you "you are the boy who can't control his hormones." you laugh more which quiets down when he moves closer to you, "oh and you can control yourself?" he looks at you with a spark in his eyes, and you felt the need to challenge him more. 

"pft, of course, I can, we all know I am the pants wearer here" he laughs hysterically at you "oh you have to be joking, your a subby baby and we all know it" he pinches your cheeks. "fine then why dont we bet on it?" the spark in his eyes seems to light up more. 

"What is this bet?" he questions eagerly "the first one to crack has to listen to everything the other person says for a whole day" you cross your arms over your chest as he hums. "na one day is too little, a whole week, 7 full days and we do whatever the other says" his confidence seems to lessen when you continue with another rule "no jacking it either." you grin smugly at the boy as he paces around thinking.

"fine, you've got yourself a deal" you shake hands before he pulls you close, his lips finding their way below your ear "i hope your ready y/n cause the gentleman code doesnt matter when its a competition" he pulls away sending you a wink.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw okay this one is extra af because why not but i hope you like it!
> 
> warnings : sexual themes, talk about kinks, jealousy, public teasing, and slight arguing if you squint

It is the Monday after your date with yugyeom, which was exciting....to say the least. yugyeom taking the bet you two made a bit too seriously with all his stares, and teasing words, it was actually alot harder than you thought and you knew if this kept going so one-sided it will end with you dressed up in a weird maid costume knowing yugyeom. so you decided that you will start to actually participate in this bet rather than just letting yugyeom have all the fun, so as soon as the bell rang signalling that its the last lunch break of the day, you decide its time to go through with your plan, with the help of Jackson.

you sit next to yugyeom on the benched table with all the boys sitting around it as well, all of you eating peacefully until yugyeom chose violence and put his hand on your thigh. it was just resting there as he ate, acting as if his intentions were pure but you knew as soon as he gave your tight a squeeze, you were starting to lose your sanity. "ew come on gyeom we're trying to have a nice meal" Jackson starts to joke, clearly wanting the other guys to notice what's going on. "oH MY GOD YUGYEOM YOU SLY BASTARD" mark starts to tease him as youngjae and bambam tag along. the now embarrassed boy moves away his hand as Jinyoung joins the rest of you at the table "aw man there's no room for you" jb acknowledges the obvious, but you decide to use this to your advantage, moving into yugyeoms lap as he sits there frozen at your bold action. jinyoung just smirks slightly when noticing how stiff his young friend had gotten "thanks y/n" he smiles at you, after that, all the boys knew what was going on as you 'accidentally' move around trying to get comfortable "you okay? am I too heavy?" you look back at your unusually quiet boyfriend and he just shakes his head furiously "im fine" his voice cracks slightly, all the boys crack up laughing but you and yugyeom didn't seem to care when you just look at him innocently.

"I like sitting here, its comfy" you smile at him, shifting in his lap one last time before you feel something poke your thigh, yugyeoms hands shooting up to grab your waist tightly. "dont move" he whispers into your ear with slight roughness and you'd be lying if it didn't make your insides turn, the others now forgetting the both of you as they talk loudly. you couldn't help but squirm slightly just to see his reaction, and it was so worth it as his grip on your waist tightens, pressing you down on himself as he hides his face in your hair, the small whine he lets out only being heard by you at how loud the others were. 

you had to grip onto your skirt, attempting to control yourself since your plan backfired, now both of you were turned on and neither of you was going to admit defeat. 

"you love this dont you" he rasps lowly into your ear, making you press your thighs tightly together drawing another small sound out of the boy. "you love that im gonna be hard during the last period and its gonna be all your fault" he kisses under your ear before resting his head on your shoulder, clearly trying to hide the desperation on his face. 

you couldn't explain this feeling, you felt so proud of yourself, so powerful that you got this man so desperate just from sitting on his lap, a part of you felt so happy that yugyeom felt so strongly about you and it just made you want him more. maybe you should just lose this bet....how bad would being under his control be? the thought seemed to drive you mad as you squirm unknowingly in his lap again drawing a hiss out of him.

"fuck...please dont do this to me...." he gulps as the sound of the bell rings through the lunch area "come on yugyeom, you can cry over your dick in class" jb chuckles as he gets up along with the others. when you try getting up yugyeom seems to hold onto you for dear life, looking up at you with pleading eyes until Jackson tugs you up "come on y/n we've got class..." his words quiet down as he and all the other boys look at yugyeom with wide eyes, most of them struggling to hold in their laughter. "o..oh my god" bambam tries not to laugh as yugyeom gets up, pure embarrassment painted on his features, and you now know why.

his pants showed a very obvious dick print, and he quickly wraps his jacket around his waist, making it less obvious to people who dont know. 

you felt bad for him, unable to stop the pout on your face feeling even worse when yugyeom rushes away without a word or even a glance at you. 

Jackson was trying to cheer you up throughout class but you still felt bad "y/n come on you told me he's been messing with you all weekend, this is just payback" he whispers to you and you just look at the boy sadly "is he in pain right now?" you ask with hope that you're wrong but Jackson snorts slightly "I would be surprised if he isn't holding in tears" and Jackson quickly regrets his choice of words as soon as he sees your worried expression and as soon as class ends you rush and run towards his class, hugging him tightly as soon as you see him "Woah, you okay?" he hugs back gently "im so so so so so sorry I didn't know that you would be in pain and I feel so bad im so sorry" you ramble and he just laughs softly.

"dont worry about it, im not mad at you, I knew this would happen as soon as we made that bet" he leans down and whispers the rest to you "and it's so cute that you think I dont get hard from just thinking about you" you move away quickly before he could do any more damage "but hey, I think you won today, I didn't expect you to be so bold, it was pretty hot" he winks at you before you begin your journey home.

***

yugyeom asked you to come with him to dance practice and you of course eagerly accepted, "see I told you shes real" yugyeom wraps his arm around your shoulder proudly as he looks at the other dancers that didn't believe him "welp, I pity you" one of the boys jokingly say, and you just giggle at how defeated yugyeom looked before they all got in position to start their routines. 

the way he moved was unbelievable, his moves so powerful and sharp and you couldn't take your eyes off him for a single second, attempting not to blink just so you dont miss a single move. you were in awe and the people who weren't dancing were amused by it "he's really talented isn't he?" someone says to you and you just nod, still speechless "he's one of our best dancers" they continue and you felt so proud of him you wanted to hug him to death. "he deserves that title so much, my god he's so amazing" you felt shy at how the person laughs at your comment, and when you turn you realize its one of the instructors, cursing yourself even more. 

"you're cute, you two make a good match" she smiles before walking away and you attempt to hold in your smile. 

when you notice yugyeom panting you get up quickly looking for water, you go into the break room and grab a bottle for him turning around to be met by a cruel stare from one of the girls, you shrugged it off rushing back to him, silently giving him the bottle and rushing back to the corner so you dont bother any of the other dancers, and the bright smile that was on his face made your heart flutter.

you felt an uncomfortable glare towards you from time to time and you worried someone was bothered by your presence, but you seem to lose all care when yugyeom plops down next to you, sweaty and panting at how long they've been practising "oh my god yugyeom you need a shower" you joke at him and he smiles hugging you tightly "here you can be smelly with me" he laughs at you as you jokingly resist. "ew yugyeom germs" "oh come on you know you love it" he kisses your cheek and you melt. 

"ill be out quick, lemme just change and we can leave" he ruffles your hair before heading off to change. 

you lean back feeling warm and you couldn't wipe your smile off of your face, how could you? you have the sweetest boyfriend ever and you felt more happiness in this one day than you felt in your whole life, but you felt that uncomfortable stare again and you decide to find the source of it. looking around the studio and finding the girl from before glaring at you as someone talks to her, you wave and smile slightly at her but she just rolls her eyes and scoffs, walking away. it was weird, why was she like this? you get up deciding to walk up to her and the person talking with her "hi" you smile at them both and the girl doesnt seem to care but the other greets you with a smile as well. 

"so you're yugyeoms girlfriend huh?" she nudges you and you couldn't help but smile shyly, still getting used to being called that. "yeah, he's told me alot about his dancer friends here and you guys are so cool, I wish I was that talented" you compliment them but the taller girl just rolls her eyes at you again, even her friend seems confused at her rude behaviour.

"maybe you should just let yugyeom be with the talent people then, you're not really needed here" her words shocked you and her friend frowns at her "what the hell Hanna, im so sorry I dont know what's gotten into her today" her friend apologizes to you and you just smile "its alright, you're not the one who should apologize, i guess some people weren't taught good manners" you just smile at the pair and walk off trying to stop the pit in your stomach from growing. 

when you and yugyeom start walking home he knew something was wrong "you okay?" he looks down at you, giving your hand a gentle squeeze before you shake your head "im fine it's ok." he stops you, looking at you with concern "did someone bother you?" he focuses on your features for any signs to prove himself right. "no point in lying to me y/n, you suck at it" he says calmly and you hug him tightly "did I bother you by going?" you mumble into his shirt and he just gasps. 

"what??? are you kidding me?? I felt so happy seeing you there, it made me wanna dance as best as i could because i wanted to impress you" he smiles excitedly and you couldn't help but giggle at him. "and i was so so impressed! you looked so cool and sexy while dancing and you're the best dancer I've ever seen" he beams at your praise, his cheeks slightly turning into a sweet shade of pink as you stroke his ego more. "I felt so proud of being your girlfriend.." you felt embarrassed as he awes "oh my god im gonna eat you, you're so cute" he hugs you again, and you seemed to forget anything that had bothered you as you nuzzle into his chest.

***

"you wanna come in?" you ask him when you both arrive at your home, he smiles holding your cheeks "I would love to, but I should get home or ill end up falling asleep here" you look up at him sadly and he groans "oh come on that's not fair! I dont want your grandma to be mad about me knocking out here" you huff "finee but you have to message me as soon as you get home or ill be worried." he lets out a small laugh before kissing your cheek "I will dont worry, good night shortie."

you walk into your home with a goofy smile on your face as always while holding your heart, you dont notice your grandma watching you as you smile to yourself, humming happily "you are so in love, this is adorable" you freeze at look at her shyly "i-im not! he's just so sweet and it makes my heart explode" your grandma laughs at you as she hugs you tightly "im so happy for you y/n, you deserve this happiness after all the things that woman put you through" your smile drops slightly at the mention of her. "now tell me, is he a good dancer?" was all your grandma had to ask before you begin ranting to her about how amazing he is.

***Wednesday***

your bet with yugyeom was still holding on but both of you were starting to lose your strength. after school you all go to jbs house to hang out and you lay on the floor playing with his cats, giggling when Nora licks your nose "awwwwwwww shes such a cutie!" you shower her with pats, yugyeom watching you with a smile the whole time, jb sitting next to you as he pats his other cat. "so we all agree on getting pizza?" everyone agrees to mark as he gets up with bambam "ight we're gonna go get them" he continues as he puts his shoes on, youngjae bolting up "ill come too" and they leave, just you, yugyeom, Jackson, jinyoung and jb left.

for some reason, the three oldest boys exchange looks that cause the room to get awkward "what's up?" you ask them and jb blurts out "whos winning the bet?" both you and yugyeom look at Jackson, "you told them??" you say at the same time, both of you looking at each other "you told Jackson??" you once again say at the same time. "wait stop, yes he told us, but it was so obvious you two were up to something" jinyoung explains.

"...so whos winning," jb asks again, you were about to ignore the question but yugyeom answers instead "I am," he says proudly and you scoff "as if" you both look at each other challengingly. "oh this is hilarious, the virgins wanna try to not be horny" jinyoung mocks you both. "come on yugyeom just lose, y/n would be too nice to make you do something u dont want to, she was legit gonna cry when she got you stiff on Monday" Jackson comments causing yugyeom to sigh "yeah sure she'll be nice and i won't have to worry about anything but how much cute shit will she make me do?? ill probably be walking around in a bunny suit or some shit" you were flattered that he thought you were that innocent, so you just keep quiet.

jb notices and starts laughing "oh my god y/n you sly chick, its always the virgins that are the freaky ones, whoever wins is gonna put the other in a sex dungeon" you get up and sit next to yugyeom "you all keep making fun of the "virgins" when we're the only ones in a relationship" you grin smugly at the three boys.

yugyeom just sighs "y/n Jackson literally gets so many girls, we just dont tell you because its awkward to have guy talk with my girlfriend around, I dont want you to hear about that" he explains it in such a sweet way "so its like how I talk with Jackson about that stuff."

"wait what?? you talk to Jackson about what you like??" yugyeom seemed so bothered when you nod "but you dont talk to me about that stuff, why Jackson??" the three boys stand awkwardly "um....we should go...uh....get some cat food" Jackson leaves the room, the other two following quickly. 

"yugyeom, dont be mad, it's just that... it's embarrassing to talk to your grandma about things like that, and I dont really have any female friends and Jacksons the easiest one to talk to" your words dont seem to help as he looks at you sadly. "why dont you talk to me? im here too, i know it's embarrassing and i really wanna talk to you about everything but i dont want you to be uncomfortable" you hold his hand gently and smile at the pouting boy in front of you. 

"how about we both start actually talking with each other about things, I know I can be a bit distant with stuff but I wanna try for you..." you kiss his cheek and he smiles back "alright....okay so ill start, I fucking love how small you are" you laugh but he seemed serious about it. "you're so small, sometimes i wanna put you in my arms and never let you go, but then I remember how tiny you would look under me and I lose my shit," he says bluntly, but all you could do is look at him with slight shock.

suddenly he pins you down on the floor, he smirks "i fucking knew it...you look delicious like this..." you were caged between his arms and your mind was all over the place. you look up at him feeling embarrassed at his blunt words but that seemed to egg him on more as he lets out a small huff "god when you look at me with those pretty eyes....its so hard for me to control myself" one of his hands goes down and wraps your legs around his waist. "I told you a few things i like....so now it's your turn."

he watches you as you gather your courage to speak up "i...i love your hands" he lets out a chuckle "baby, everyone can tell, you literally play with my hand all the time and you think i dont notice how you're always about to moan when I put my hands on your thighs" you hide your face out of embarrassment as he laughs more, before using one of his hands to pin your arms above your head. "but ill let you have it since you're so cute, what else?" "I really like how much of a giant you are, there's just so much about you yugyeom, I dont think we will have enough time for me to even start telling about them, just know, its all you...no one else makes me feel so happy and loved." 

his smug look is replaced with a soft look, his eyes slightly tearing up "god damn it why are you so adorable" he laughs at how you just shrug. 

"by the way, how do we know who loses the bet?'' you ask him as you get up, now sitting in his lap. "probably when the other concedes, all we gotta say is I give up" you hum wrapping your arms around his neck "so when are you gonna give up?" you giggle causing him to laugh along "never, one whole week with you doing everything I say? sounds like a wet dream" you both turn to the groan at the door "come eat before you two try to fuck in my room or something" jb walks away.


End file.
